1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to a driving device and a method and, more particularly, to a driving device for driving a display panel and a method for driving a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are used as display devices because they are able to render high-quality images with minimal driving power. In LCDs, the rod-like and planar-like, flat liquid crystal (LC) molecules are aligned in a specific orientation. The alignment of LC molecules in LC cells of the LC panel is important in determining the light transmittance.
The light-transmitting characteristics of LC molecules are changed by the application of a high voltage to an LC layer. If such changes were to become permanent, they would result in irreversible degradation of the display quality of the LC display panel. To avoid such degradation, the voltage signals provided to the LC cells should be changed constantly. In most cases, a source driver is disposed according to polarity inversion (such as, frame inversion, row inversion, column inversion, dot inversion and 2-line inversion) to generate voltage signals with alternating polarities.
An LCD display with a zigzag disposition can adopt column inversion. With such a structure, the power consumption of the LCD display is low when the LCD display displays white or black images. However, the pulse transition phenomenon is encountered when the LCD display displays other color images, which leads to increased power consumption of the LCD display.
Many in the related field have endeavored to find a solution to the aforementioned problems. Nonetheless, there is still a need to improve existing apparatuses and techniques in the art.